


The Dangers Of Separation

by BigBadLittleRed



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Protective Nick, pack dads, protective Monroe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBadLittleRed/pseuds/BigBadLittleRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never put yourself between the loved ones of a Grimm and a Blutbad. </p><p>Or</p><p>The stories of those who threatened Monroe and Nick's pack and barely escaped unscathed, if they escaped at all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Even A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> (Not even sure where this idea came from, but hey... Protective Nick and Monroe, am I right?)

Wu had been becoming more and more suspicious of Trubel. It was actually starting to get worrying, he had evidence, proof even, that she was involved with homicide. She could go to jail if he got fed up with everyone lying to him. Nick just didn't have time to deal with this, he was having problems of his own. He'd just gotten his powers back, and Juliette had become a Hexenbiest.

 

Him and Juliette had been separated for a while, but they were still decent friends. Plus, Monroe was being attacked by some sort of cult or something for being in a relationship with a Grimm.. Yes, a Grimm.. Nick and Monroe had been dating for about six months, they were good for each other... It's just that Nick wishes he wasn't a Grimm, wishes that his very existence wasn't a danger to everyone he knew..

 

He was on edge, and that's when the worst thing happened.

 

Nick was asleep in bed, his bed at the house.. Although he'd shared the room with Juliette, it wasn't like he was planning on staying forever. Hopefully at some point he'd move into Monroe's house, or at least sell this house and get an apartment. But for now he shared it with Trubel, and it was big enough for the both of them.

 

A knock woke Nick from his sleep, he stood and padded down the hall. Trubel came out of the room looking bleary-eyed and confused with a serious case of bedhead.

 

"Someone knocking?" She murmurs, and he nods. He mentally checks the fact that he doesn't have his gun, but shrugs it off. If anything happens, Trubel has his back.

 

He opens the door when he sees blue and red lights flashing.

 

"Wu?" He mutters, and Wu frowns at him.

 

"I'm sorry Nick, but there's a lot of evidence tying Theresa to that double homicide.. I'm not sure why you're protecting her, but I can't ignore this anymore.." He says, pointing at Trubel when she appears at the bottom of the stairs.

 

"Get dressed, you're under arrest." He tells her, and Nick's brain is scrambling for something to do.. He's tired and stressed, his mind not up to speed.

 

Trubel's looking to him like she's drowning and he's the lifeguard, he freezes up. They all stand there for a moment, and when Trubel doesn't move, Wu reaches out.

 

"C'mon we don't have all day."

 

Nick's not sure why, but his hand reaches out and interferes. He grabs onto Wu's wrist, yanks him away from Trubel and slams him into the wall. He moves around, placing himself between Trubel and Wu.

 

"You're not taking her." He says, and Wu's looking at him like he's nuts.

 

"Nick, what the hell are you doing?" He asks.

 

"You're not. taking. her." He repeats, clenches his fists.

 

"Nick, this isn't a game.. If you don't stand down I'll arrest you for interfering." Wu says tightly, Nick can feel the rage welling in his chest.

 

"Just try." He snaps.

 

"Nick, hey... C'mon man, don't risk your job for me.." Trubel says, a hand on his shoulder.

 

"Trubel, you can't... He.. He doesn't understand.. You don't deserve to go to jail." Nick says quietly, and Trubel nods.

 

"Neither do you, Nick. Look, we'll call up Monroe.. He'll come down here, and we can explain everything to your friend.." She tells him, and Nick shrugs off her hand while still glaring at Wu.

 

"Go anywhere near her, and I'll break your hand." He says calmly, Wu blinking at him in surprise.

 

-

 

They get Monroe and Hank to the house, and they tell Wu everything.. Wu apologizes, Monroe gives Nick a funny look when they tell him about Nick's hostility towards the situation.

 

"It was like, like this anger.. Just built up inside me, I couldn't let him take her.. She's my responsibility.." He says to Monroe when they walk away from the others into the kitchen.

 

"We have a word for that.." His boyfriend tells him, and Nick waits for him to continue.

 

"Pack mentality.. Protecting what's yours." He claps Nick on the shoulder, before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Nick's lips.

 

"I think you need some sleep." He tussles Nick's hair, who nods with a sigh. He really does.


	2. This Dreadful Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right now? Nick's not a cop, he's a Grimm.. A Grimm that only has one thing on his mind, his Blutbad's safety.

 

He doesn't think, he doesn't need to.

 

All it takes is a gun on his belt, a machete in hand, and pure power of will.

 

A Hundjäger meets him at the door, Nick doesn't hesitate to swing the blade in his hand around and take his head clean off. Rosalee is in the car, ready to drive the getaway car. Trubel's trailing behind him, having his back if he needs it. A Herfigauroch charges him when he pulls the metal door open, alongside a Klaustreich. Nick sidesteps the Herfigauroch, and grabs onto the Klaustreich.

 

He can hear the battle raging behind him between Trubel and the bull-like Wesen, but he's not worried. Trubel is tough, not to mention quick and intelligent. So he moves on, pulls out his gun and fires, hitting a Blutbad in the chest.

 

"Little Grimm of Portland come to retrieve his overgrown puppy." A voice calls with amusement, voice bouncing off the metal walls of the warehouse.

 

"I'm not here to play games, show yourself." Nick snaps, and the man laughs.

 

"When I was a child I enjoyed the thrill of hide and seek... Watching from your little hiding place, waiting for the person to see if they'll find you or not." He explains.

 

"You'd better hope your hiding spot makes you completely invisible because when I find you you're dead!" The Grimm snarls, aiming his gun up to scan the strip of balcony on the next floor. He heads up the stairs, walks along the metal walkway towards a sheet of plastic covering a doorway.

 

"I'm shaking in my boots, Detective... Really, I am." The man says, voice closer.

 

"Tell me where he is, last chance." Nick says, moving the plastic to the side to step in.

 

"My last chance, or yours?" The voice is right next to him, the cold steel of a gun presses to his forehead when he turns.

 

"Put the gun down, or you're going to get hurt." Nick demands, his own gun pointed at the man's chest.

 

"I'm not the one with a bullet about to be lodged into my brain." He whispers, Nick ducks down at the same time he brings his arm up to knock the gun away from him. The round fires off, his left ear muffling and ringing with the intensity of the sound.

 

He kicks out, hitting the man in the stomach. The guy stumbles back, Nick moves forward and slams the butt of his gun into the man's temple.

 

"Idiot." Nick huffs, moving out from behind the plastic curtains to find a small room.

 

"Monroe!" He rushes forwards and kneels down next to the man.

 

His hands are tied behind his back, a dark bruise forming on his forehead and a split in his lip.

 

"Hey, wake up now.. I didn't just plow through a couple Verrat just to find your corpse." He shakes the man, who groans and blinks his eyes open as he stirs.

 

"Welcome back to Earth." He snorts, and Monroe sighs.

 

"Why do they have to play damsel in distress like stereotypical villains? It only ends with me injured and annoyed, and them dead.." He mutters.

 

The sheets of plastic behind him rustle, he turns on his knees and aims his gun.

 

"Slow your roll Mulder, just me." Trubel laughs, hands up with a bloody machete in hand.

 

"Can't be too careful." Nick sighs, leaning over and using his machete to cut away at Monroe's bonds.

 

They both pull Monroe into sitting up, Nick checking his face over.

 

"Where does it hurt?" He mumbles, and Monroe gives him _that look_.

 

"A lot of places, Dr. Burkhardt.. Let's go, they have more stationed around here and they'll be back soon." He tells him, grabbing ahold of both their shoulders as they pull him onto his feet.

 

"I bet you're regretting dating a Grimm." Nick says, trying to sound joking but it comes out more nervous.

 

"Let's see, boring days at home alone, or hot boyfriend that drags danger and action behind him... It's not that hard of a choice." He murmurs with a smile, looking over at Nick.

 

"I am pretty hot." Nick admits teasingly with a smirk, Monroe reaches over and pulls his ear.

 

"Don't get cocky, Nick." He scolds lightly.

 

"You two are disgusting, can we move a little faster? I hate to witness your love fests.." Trubel rolls her eyes with a grimace as they leave.

 


	3. Hang On Tighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalee takes a tumble, Nick to the rescue!

They should not have been here, they weren't supposed to follow him. It was supposed to be him against this rock monster like Wesen, but suddenly Rosalee and Monroe are there. He's standing on this mountain of shifting sediment, trying not to tumble down the cliff over the jagged rocks. And then his friends come traipsing in, Monroe leaping onto the Wesen's back and tackling it to the ground.

 

"You aren't supposed to be here!" He snarls at Rosalee, who just simply rolls her eyes at him as he dodges a rock solid fist. Monroe gets thrown to the side, barely catching himself. And then Rosalee grabs onto the giant fist of the Wesen that tries to hit Nick, effectively stopping it. Instead, the monster flips Rosalee and she rolls down the rocks.

 

"Rosalee!" He shouts, before he's tackled to the ground by the Wesen.

 

He's struggling, but the guy is huge and Nick's pretty sure his ribs are crushing under the brute pressure that's being forced upon them. His hands are pressed against the cold stone chest of the Wesen, to no avail. His legs kick out when black spots cloud his vision, when suddenly the man is pushed off of him. He takes in a gasp of cool night air, coughing it out as his chest aches.

 

Nick sits up quickly, finding Monroe rolling on the ground with the Wesen. But his sights are focused on Rosalee, who's scrabbling at the rocks and slowly slipping towards another steep fall. He inches down in a controlled slide, hand scraping against the rough rocks as he attempts to steer himself towards her. Monroe lets out an angry roar from above and Nick actually flinches at it, jerking a little when the rock Wesen suddenly tumbles down the side of the hill. It rolls past him, snags his ankle a little, and he falls a little too fast for his liking.

 

With a small yelp, he latches onto the slippery rock side, reaching out for Rosalee.

 

"You okay, Rosalee?" He mutters, still looking at his positioning and the way he's moving.

 

"I'm slipping.." She tells him, voice edging on panic.

 

"I know.. Just hang on, I'm coming to get you..." He assures calmly, inching over towards her. His free hand is still outstretched to the Fuchsbau, his feet pushing against the rocks that roll down the steep incline with every movement.

 

There's a bit of a flat area he moves himself onto, Rosalee just beneath it.

 

"Hand, gimme your hand." Their fingertips brush and a slightly large rock falls away and hits Rosalee's foot. She cries out when it causes her to slip, but he jerks forward and snatches her hand into his own.

 

"I gotcha..." He smiles gently, tugging her up onto the platform he's on.

 

"You two all right?" Monroe calls from above, Nick throws him a thumbs up as Rosalee hugs him.

 

"I think we might need some ropes though!" He shouts back, Monroe laughs.

 


	4. Powerless Against It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two against one, they have the upper hand... Or perhaps not..

"A Grimm and a Blutbad... How pathetic.." Adalind chuckled as her heels clicked against the dirty concrete of the abandoned factory floor. She was supposed to be meeting with someone here, it was a fake meeting they had arranged. Adalind was causing a lot of trouble, four people were dead, this wasn't going to slide.

 

"Adalind just turn yourself in, it'll save you some trouble." Nick huffs, gun at the ready.

 

"Like hell, why would I do that?" She scoffs, flicking her perfectly styled blonde hair with a manicured hand.

 

"Because it's two against one, and we have other cops on the way." Monroe tells her with a smug look on his face, he wasn't really planning on fighting... He just didn't want Nick to go in alone against Adalind, last time that happened, he came back looking like hell.

 

"I guess you think you have leverage..." Adalind sighs, observing her nails with a bored look on her face.

 

"As a matter of fact, yes.. A Grimm, and a Blutbad." Nick says with a 'duh' look.

 

"It's not that easy, Burkhardt." She snaps.

 

"Why not?" Monroe questions.

 

"Because I only see one person fit to fight me... And that's a scared little puppy that doesn't like violence." She laughs. Monroe's eyebrows scrunch together, he's about to ask her how she got completely nuts when Nick falls to his knees.

 

"Whoops." Adalind rolls her eyes, Nick's hands are clenched into fists, pressed against his temples. His eyes squeezed shut as he hunches over.

 

"Nick?" Monroe murmurs, unsure what to do. Nick lets out a small cry, hand gripping his hair in a pitiful attempt to stop the pain.

 

"Simple... Barely any effort." Adalind says with a bright smile.

 

"What'd you do to him?!" Monroe demands, eyes dying a dark crimson.

 

"Do you realize how easy it is to slip someone something? All it takes is an unattended coffee at a desk, a house without sigils guarding it, a brush with some hair on it." She shrugs.

 

Nick's whimpering in agony, a small trail of blood drips from his nose and onto his lip.

 

"You stupid bitch, I'll kill you!" Monroe snarls, storming forward.

 

"Monroe, wait." Juliette? Monroe turns to find Juliette walking in through the front, a stoic look on her face.

 

"If it isn't the Hexen-bitch." Adalind growls, extremely agitated suddenly.

 

"Juliette, what are you doing here?" Monroe asks, Juliette steps forward, glancing at Nick.

 

"Nick and I may not be together anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't care about him... And plus, I really wanna kill this bitch." She tells him with a scowl, he nods.

 

"You sound so confident." Adalind huffs, Juliette nods.

 

"Oh, I am.. Monroe, take Nick to Rosalee.." She tells the Blutbad, who nods.

 

"Yeah, okay.." He turns away, heading behind Juliette to kneel next to Nick. He's curled up on the floor, blood dripping from both nostrils, a smudge of it on the corner of his mouth.

 

"Hey, Nicky.. You're gonna be okay." He murmurs, one hand slipping beneath his back, the other into the crook of his knees. He lifts the Grimm up with relative ease just as the cat fight starts up, cursing and crashing going on behind him.

 

He hurries out, glad that it's not him that has to go against the Hexenbiest. He's confident that Juliette will be able to take her down, it'll be no tough feat either. Juliette is strong, no doubt. Hank's outside with Rosalee, near Hank's SUV.

 

"Adalind cursed him or something.." He says a little frantically, waiting for Hank to open the back door to slide Nick onto the seat.

 

"I'll try my best, but it'll be better if Juliette takes care of her.. It should fade that way." Rosalee tells him as they all hop into the car.

 

"S'all right, Nick.." He whispers as he places Nick's head in his lap. The Grimm's eyes open, hazy and tear filled as they attempt to focus on his face.

 

"Just rest, Rosalee's gonna fix this.. You're gonna be okay." He soothes, running a hand through his hair.


End file.
